What lies behind Golden Eyes
by Karona BHM
Summary: Amani was left behind to be raised by a Baker and his wife in the city of Agrabah. Aladdin is one of her trusted friends. Agrabah is all she had known but she can't help the feeling that she is called to be somewhere else. And her life changes forever when she meets a mysterious stranger who turns out the be Prince Javenshir, heir to the throne.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Fellow Fanfiction readers! It's me KaronaBHM coming at you with a brand new story. Now I have been thinking about starting a new story for months and have finally written down a timeline, plot, and got the characters figured out.

Now just as a heads up this story is going to be pretty different from my first story "An Arabian Adventure for TWO" In that there won't be any characters coming from the "real world" into Agrabah. There also won't be some of original characters in this story as well such as jasmine as well as a few others. Either way I should stop rambling and get on with the story. I really hope you guys like it!

Enjoy! And as always, please read and review :)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Where it all began**

The evening light was just about to go out and the sun glimmered in the distance. The wind blew gently through the town and picked up little granules of sand in its wake. The citizens that lived in homes were turning in for the night, laying down their straw mats and blowing out their candles near the openings that served as their window. On the other hand, the squalor of Agrabah, which had been growing since the reign of the present sultan, tried to find a quiet street corner to tuck in for the night against the desert cold.

Amidst the quieting dusk of the city, two cloaked figured were walking hurriedly throughout the street without pause. Their destination was clear in their minds as one of them carried a small child bundled up from head to toe. Once their target was in sight, they huddled near a street corner and spoke to each other in hushed whispers.

"This feels wrong." The female chimed in. "Leaving the girl behind with complete strangers!" Her volume increased and the male narrowed her eyes at her. "Sabina you know that we have no other choice. Valdemar's men have been hot on our trail since we left Bahrain on a ship and joined this caravan. They have already killed their parents, if we want to protect their children it is best to split them up."

Sabina looked down at the girl in her arms and brushed her dark brown hair out of her sleeping face. Even though they had been walking for about a mile, she stayed in a deep slumber thanks to the poppy seeds they put in her stew that night. "You are very wise general Kadir, it is a shame that your skills aren't much use out here without an army for you to command." Kadir's stoic expression softened as he looked at Sabina hold the two-year-old. "I am sure that my skills will continue to be of use to us in the future. We shall take the boy away from here and have trained solders come back to check in on Amani."

Sabina looked at the hut in front of them made from clay with a straw roof. "Are you sure we can trust these people to keep her safe? What's to stop them from tossing her into the streets when she becomes too much of a burden? Or selling her to…"

"Do you doubt me Sabina?" Kadir interrupted. "I have had scouts watching this couple for the last week. Even I have joined a patrol and watched them in their day to day lives." Sabina looked down, feeling foolish in her ignorance. Kadir sighed and put a hand on Sabina's shoulder. "They are good people. They both work hard make bread in their hut and then sell it in the marketplace. They are kind to the public in destitution around them. I believe they will be good parents to our little _aldahab _girl."

Sabina sighed in relief "Then truly this is for the best." But she couldn't control her voice as emotion swelled up within her being. "Oh my….I promised I wouldn't do this…" She reached her hand up and wiped the tears that started falling away with the back of her hand. "It's just going to be so different without her around."

The corner of Kadir's lips curled up in a gentle smile as he regarded Sabina, "I know it is hard. She is the light in the darkness." Kadir's face suddenly turned stoic again as he got serious. "But if we want to see this through, we need to drop her off now." Sabina fought back more tears as she briskly nodded. Kadir nodded back and they both continued down the path until they were at the opening to the clay hut belonging to the baker and the baker's wife.

Sabina gently laid Amani down and arranged the hood of her cloak to act as a pillow for her head. She gently pressed a kiss to her forehead and whispered. "Goodbye little Amani. May Allah keep you safe and if it be his will, we shall meet again." As Sabina rose to her feet Kadir picked up a large rock from the street and hurled it into the hut and heard it crash against something inside. "Run!" Kadir whispered fiercely as he grabbed Sabina's hand and pulled her out of sight a few blocks away. Sabina tried to look back, but Kadir tugged on her arm. "No." Sabina meet the general's eyes and could see that they were also filled with sorrow. "It will be much harder if you look back."

* * *

*Inside the hut of the Baker and his wife*

"Omar Honey…there's someone in our home!" Fabienne whispered with fear as she laid curled up on her sleeping mat next to her husband. "Don't move my love." Omar replied as he rose to his feet slowly and lit a candle while grabbed a broom that leaned against the wall near where they were sleeping. "It's probably some poor kids trying to scavenge for some food. Or some rats. I'll scare them away."

Fabienne sat up on the mat and watched as her husband disappeared past the opening that lead to the main area of their hut. Her heart skipped a beat in anticipation as she listened for any sign that Omar had found the source of the noise.

"Fabienne, come quick!"

Fabienne quickly got up on her feet and rushed out to the doorway, imagining the worst. "Omar! What is wrong?" Fabienne gasped as she rounded the corner and looked to find her husband kneeling to the ground. "Oh no!" She covered her mouth with both her hands. "Omar are you hurt?"

"No." Omar responded and then turned around with a little girl in his hands. "But I'm no so sure about this little one." Fabienne could not believe her eyes. This little girl Omar was holding couldn't be more that one or two years old. She has light tan skin and beautiful shoulder length dark brown hair that fell in waves and was silvery under the moonlight.

Before Fabienne could recover from her shock Omar spoke up, "She was laying down at the entrance with this note tucked under her cloak." Fabienne grabbed the letter from her husband and read it out loud.

_To the residents of this hut, we are no longer capable of raising our girl anymore. We have been watching you for quite some time and knew that our little Amani would be safe with you. We only wish that you would love our daughter as if she were her own. This bracelet we left with her is the one gift we can leave with her. Please keep it safe with her._

"It's not signed." Fabienne suddenly became outraged and balled up the scrap of paper. "What kind of parents abandon their kid on the street?" "This was also included in the letter." Omar took a gold bracelet that had three light green gemstones engraved in the band. Fabienne raised her arms in exasperation, "Oh even better. Who knows how they got a piece of jewelry as nice as that?"

"Calm down dear." Omar placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Whoever these people were, they realized that they were in no place to properly care for a young girl and reached out for help." Omar chuckled nervously as he looked down at Amani. "It may not have been the most logical approach, but they did what they thought was best for her wellbeing." Fabienne looked into her husbands' eyes and she sighed softly. "You're right Omar. Allah knows I should not be so quick to judge others."

"Besides." Omar smiled. "This may be Allah finally answering our prayers after years of trying to have a child of her own." Fabienne returned Omar's smile and looked down at Amani with pure love in her eyes. A soft gurgle came from Amani as she stirred in Omar's arms. Then her eyes opened to reveal bright golden orbs looking up at new parent's faces. Her nose wrinkled and then she gave them a toothy smile and started babbling.

"At least her former parents named her well." Fabienne spoke up and she wrapped her arms around Omar "Amani is the desire of our hearts and our wish come true."

* * *

Please read and review! I love hearing what you guys think.

Aldahab: Gold in arabic

Amani: Arabic name that means desires or wishes


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ten years later Amani grew up under the care of her new parents Omar and Fabienne. They treated her with nothing but kindness, love, and a healthy amount of discipline. There is no school system in Agrabah for children to learn how to read and write, so the parents are responsible for their children's education. Luckily for Amani, Omar and Fabienne were both skilled in reading and writing and they passed those lessons along to their daughter.

Omar's father and grandfather were bakers in the palace until the most recent Sultan sent them away in favor of bakers from foreign lands. While his relatives lived in the palace, they had access to the library and learned how to read and write that way. Omar's father passed on the few books and pieces of parchment he collected from the palace to Omar and Omar used these resources to teach Amani.

Amani, now twelve years old, was looking through one of the few books that were kept secretly in their little hut. If anyone found out that their family had books and letters that belonged to the palace, they would be severely punished. This particular book that she was reading happened to be one of her favorites. It was titled "Maps of the eastern isles and kingdoms". While the written content was somewhat boring as it talked about the history, settlement, and development of nearby kingdom, the pictures were breathtakingly beautiful.

Amani was currently studying an illustration of a Kingdom Called Bahrain. While Agrabah was landlocked by other kingdoms with nothing but deserts and mountains, Bahrain was the only kingdom that touched the Arabian Sea. The picture showed a beautiful white sandy beach and a stretch of water that seemed to go on into oblivion Amani smiled to herself as she imagined the cool water enveloping her body as she swam in the water.

"Amani dear, could you come here?" Fabienne's voice rang out further down the hut.

Amani groaned and reluctantly shut the book and placed it back in a hole in the ground where the rest of the books and papers were hidden. She carefully placed a decorative mat back over the hole and then trudged into the living space where her mother would probably give her a list of chores to do to keep her occupied.

"Yes Mama?" Amani inquired as she stepped into the living space. She was taken back by her mother and father both beaming at her. "Amani" Omar started as he cleared his voice. "Your mother and I know that you have been growing tired staying here at home while I go out and sell bread at the marketplace. So we have decided…"

"You Can Join Your Father and Sell Bread In the Marketplace!" Fabienne interrupted brimming with excitement. Omar sighed as his wife stole his thunder, but then recovered smiling as he brought out a cream apron with the family logo sewn into the left side of the chest. Amani squealed in excitement and jumped up and down as she accepted the apron from her father. "Oh my goodness. Thank you thank you Thank YOU!" Amani hugged her father and mother and then quickly put on the apron.

For years her parents did not allow her to leave their hut except for short burst of shopping trips and to play with neighboring kids, supervised by her parent's watching eyes of course. And she had been begging them to let her help with taking the bread out to be sold at market. But they only allowed her to help make it in their home. Amani was growing agitated, restless, and somewhat resentful of her parents and how overbearing they could be.

"Are we going to head out now father?" Amani asked she finished tying her new apron and started grabbing various items to load on their cart. Omar laughed. "Yes my little one. Start loading the cart with the loaves for today and I will be there in a second with the scales and money bag. Amani nodded her head seriously and started heading out the opening to their hut but was stopped by her mothering. "Now you be careful Amani. There are some disreputable people that hang out in the marketplace." Fabienne warned while adjusting Amani's cream colored Keffiyeh. "Stay with you father and never get out of his sight."

"Mama!" Amani groaned as she sidestepped her mother to get out of her reach. "I'm twelve years old now. I will be fine." Fabienne sighed and put her hands on her hips. "Now is that any way to talk to your poor, worried mother?"

"Give her a break Fabienne." Omar piped in form the back. "She's growing up, some outside responsibility will do her some good." Fabienne looked back and scowled at her husband. Amani dropped her haul on the cart and then came back inside the hut and kissed her mother on the cheek. "I promise I'll be careful Mama." Fabienne's expression softened and she stroked Amani's tan cheek. Amani then turned her golden eyes to her father as he came out with the last load of bread. "Come now my girl. We best head off if we want to beat the morning rush."

Amani smiled and followed Omar with an extra skip in her step. "Goodbye Mama." Amani yelled without looking back. Fabienne stumbled out of their hut and watched Omar and Amani tug the cart out to the dirt road that lead to the marketplace. "Stay with your dad. Don't go off with strange men!"

***Later in the marketplace***

"Okay Amani" Omar clapped his hands together after they had finished setting up their cart for the day. "I will handle the money and you can talk up the buyers and hand it to them." Omar looked to his left and realized his daughter was lost in a trance.

Amani couldn't believe her eyes. She had walked through the marketplace with her parents before but never had she been in the center of all the action. The sights, noises, and smells overwhelmed her senses as she took it all in. And there were many people already out perusing the different carts and the vendors were yelling at the top of their lungs to attract buyers.

"AMANI!"

Amani jumped as her father shook her shoulder. She looked up to see his stern expression. "I'm sorry father. I guess I'm a little overwhelmed." Omar smirked down at her, "I understand that, but if we want to sell our loaves for the day you're going to need to focus and get out of your head girl." Omar knocked her head playfully with his knuckled and Amani giggled.

"Now get ready. Here come a few potential buyers." Omar nodded his head forward and Amani followed his gaze to see an older woman holding a young boy on her hip come up to their cart. "Good morning, would you like one of our loaves? Today we have flour rolls, loafs with dates and pistachios, and some pita bread."

The woman wrinkled up her nose. "Bread with dates and pistachios? I have never heard of such a thing" Amani smiled pleasantly at the woman. "Is that so? Well it just so happens to be super delicious. Would you like to try a sample?" Amani grabbed two pieces from a smaller loaf and offered it to the woman. "Here's a sample for the little guy too." Amani smiled at the child who had big dark brown eyes.

The woman smiled. "This is delicious! What do you think Habbak?" The little boy's eyes gleamed and he said, "yummy!"

"We'll take a loaf of that delicious bread and a slab of pita bread as well." Amani nodded and started grabbing the two loafs when she felt a jab in her side. "Well done daughter." Omar smiled down at Amani. She beamed with pride as she handed the two loaves the woman and her son.

***Later that afternoon***

Amani looked around their cart and noticed they only had about two pans of flour rolls left. After that first woman and son their cart had been crowded with people wanting more bread rolls with dates and pistachios. Amani and her father had to start a list of people who wanted the bread and promised to bring more of the loaves tomorrow for market.

Amani stared at the other carts and vendors. Some were selling jewelry, exotic spices, and colorful saris. Omar noticed that his daughter was looking longingly out from behind the cart. Amani sighed as she shuffled her feet in place as she watched the last few people mull about the market. "You know." Omar piped up. "The marketplace is almost closed, and it really only takes one person to pack up the cart..."

Amani turned around quickly and met Omar's twinkling eyes. Her golden eyes widened with hope. Omar smiled. "Why don't you take a walk around the area and I'll be done packing up here by the time you get back?" Amani smiled and did a little hop of joy. "Thank you, father!" Then she hugged him tightly around the middle. Omar chuckled and pat Amani on the shoulder affectionately. Then he leaned down to meet Amani's eyes. "Just keep this between you and me, ok? I don't need a whacking from your mother tonight." Omar winked at his daughter. Amani nodded in agreement and started off to the other carts.

Amani headed straight for a cart that had the most beautiful sari's she had ever seen. Amani understood her parents were not well off, and she did not burden them by trying to ask for lavish gifts and trinkets. But she still could not help admiring nice things like this elaborate sari that was a beautiful green that faded into a dark blue along the trim. Amani reached out her right hand and admired how the soft silk felt against her skin.

"Hey thief! Get your grubby paws off my Sari!" Amani flinched her hand back as a gruff voice barked out from beside her. Amani looked up to see a middle-aged man look down at her fiercely. "Oh sir, I..I'm sorry for the misunderstanding but I assure you that I was not trying to steal this garment." The man crossed his arms and eyed her with mistrust, as if she would take off running at any moment.

"My father owns a bakery. He and I have been selling bread all day…"

"Wait a second, you're Omar's daughter?" The merchant inquired. Amani nervously picked at her thumbs and replied tentatively. "yes." The merchant who was yelling at her moments ago was now laughing and slapping his knees. Amani was taken back and laughed along with the man anxiously. "HA HA oh why didn't you just say so? Omar is one of my favorite people." Amani released the breath she was holding, "Oh good. I was afraid for a second there you were going to punish me for a crime I didn't even do."

"Now where are my manners." The man extended his hand to Amani. "I'm Ratib, the local seamster." Amani examined Ratib's hand and noticed that while it was a man's hand it had a delicate quality to it. Perfect for sewing intricate patterns into clothing. "I'm Amani, the baker's daughter."

"Amani." Ratib put a hand over his heart and looked sincere. "I'm sorry for wrongly accusing you of stealing. We've just had too many instances in the marketplace recently where young children have been robbing merchant carts." Ratib started shaking his head in disgust. "Honestly, I don't understand what has befallen Agrabah. Kids don't show respect like they used to."

Amani was appalled by Ratib's words. _What did he mean kids don't show respect? I respect my mother and father. Why wouldn't kids respect their parent's wishes for them?_ "Bahhh." Ratib waved his hand. "Don't listen to me Amani. I'm sure you treat your parents well. Speaking of that, I have yet to visit your father's cart for bread this morning." Ratib suddenly got on one knee in front of Amani to meet her at eye level. "Would you mind running down there and checking if there are any more flour rolls. Between you and me if return home without them my wife will have a cow."

Amani gave Ratib a small smile and nodded her head. "No problem Ratib. I'll be back as soon as I can!" Amani turned around and dashed back to her father's cart. She had to dodge between a few people but kept up her quickened pace. She wanted to do a good job to prove to Ratib that she was a good kid. Amani turned the corner by the vendor selling fish and continued running until her father was in view. A few people and a scrawny kid were still hanging out by their cart.

"Father!" Amani yelled. "Ratib the seamster still needs flour rolls!" But her father didn't seem to hear her over the noise of all the people. Omar finally noticed Amani coming and waved her over. "Amani! My dear it seems like we have a bit of a later rush. Can you please assist this young man while I give these ladies their change?"

Amani jumped in to help and move around her father behind the cart to see what the young kid wanted. The young man looked to be about her age with black hair and dark tan skin. He was fidgeting with his plain cloth shirt and eyeing the flour rolls before him when Amani approached him. "Hello." Amani greeted him. The boy warily looked up at her and then grabbed three rolls and raced away before Amani could comprehend what was happening.

"Wait!" Amani yelled after him. "You have to pay for those." Amani looked back at her father, but Omar was not paying attention. Amani set her face with determination and dashed after the boy. "THIEF!"

* * *

And there's chapter 2. Please read and review!

Keffiyeh- Arab headwrap


	3. Chapter 3

_Before I start I would like to thank AnnaleaseTurner and grapejuice101 for reviewing my story :) I always appreciate a review so please feel free to leave one below_

**Chapter 3**

"Stop Thief" Amani yelled after the boy as he darted through alleyways. Amani panted as she tried to stay on the boy's trail. It was obvious that he knew the streets of Agrabah more than Amani did. At some point the boy leaped over a few fallen crates in his wake with ease and scampered off. Amani had to stop and climb over the crates and by the time she got over the boy was out of sight.

Amani ran down the alley and came to a three-way intersection. "Where did he go" Amani thought out loud crossly. Amani darted to the left and came to a dead end. Amani groaned and back tracked until the alleyway opened to a clearing with lots of kids sitting around on the ground. The kids were dressed in rags and looked like they haven't eaten a good meal in days. Some were rustling through some old barrels to find something to eat.

Amani tentatively looked around, feeling very vulnerable in her brown dress and keffiyeh. Even though she was not well dressed her clothes were still intact and were not dirty with holes. Amani's eyes were suddenly drawn to a group of kids crowding around the boy who stole the three flour rolls. Amani's first reaction was to yell and bring the thief to justice, but instead she watched him as he passed out the rolls to the kids and helped them split it evenly among everyone. This boy was probably who the seamster Ratib was talking about. Stealing from carts in the marketplace. As they group dispersed Amani snuck up behind him and spoke up "I didn't expect to see this."

The boy turned around and Amani got a good look at the person who stole from her family. He was a few inches taller than Amani and his clothes were unkept, but he was not as destitute as the kids he just fed. He had black shaggy hair and dark brown eyes that stared hard at her. "What did you expect? These kids are starving."

Amani didn't understand. "Where are their parents? Surely their moms and dads can make bread for them." The boy scoffed at Amani's ignorance. "These kids don't have parents. They are either dead or they were kicked out. Not everyone had rich family like you."

Amani crossed her arms at the stupid boy. "My parents aren't rich. We struggle to get by too. Making bread is our livelihood." The boy rolled his eyes and smirked. "Whatever princess just go back home. You obviously don't belong here. Amani groaned and quickly turned around to go back to the alleyway. But she was stopped by the realization that she had no idea how to get home. In her haste to chase the boy down she did not pay attention to where she was going.

Amani sighed to calm herself down and slowly walked back to the boy who was her only hope to getting home. "Look, we obviously got off on the wrong foot. I think what you are doing is a noble thing." The boy scoffed and crossed his arms, but seemed to like the praise. "Maybe we could start over? My name is Amani."

The boy looked Amani up and down then finally replied. "Aladdin." Amani smiled "Aladdin. Is there any way you could guide me back to the marketplace?" Aladdin smirked "What? You don't know the way back to your castle princess?" Amani frowned and bit back a retort at being called 'princess'. "No. Actually today was the first day I went to the marketplace with my father. So I have no idea how to get home."

Aladdin stepped away from Amani. "Not my problem. Maybe your parents shouldn't have kept you inside all this time princess." Amani groaned and ran until she got in front of Aladdin. "Fine. I'll get home myself. And find one of the guards and tell them about the boy who has been stealing bread from my father's stall in the marketplace."

Aladdin's eyes widened in fear and he scowled down at Amani. Amani smiled up coyly at Aladdin. "Just take me as far as the marketplace and I'll be out of your hair." Aladdin groaned. "Ok ok. But as soon as I we get to the marketplace I'm leaving you." Amani nodded and smiled in victory

* * *

Aladdin lead Amani down the Alleyway in silence. The sun was starting to set and it was getting darker by the minute. Amani was getting tired of the quiet and asked Aladdin, "So do you have a family?" Aladdin didn't turn around as he replied. "I agreed to take you back to the marketplace princess, I don't feel the need to converse with you." Amani groaned. "Ok, just so you know I was never going to report you to the guards. I just need to get home, my parents are probably really worried about me." Aladdin paused at that comment and turned around to look back at Amani.

Amani took this chance to connect with Aladdin and stepped towards him. "Again, I think it's admirable that you care about those kids that don't have families to watch over them. I just wish that there was a way you could help them without stealing from others like my family." Aladdin looked down and Amani was afraid that she had said too much. "My mother is always worrying about me," Aladdin spoke up, "She works to provide for me and always gets on my case about messing around and being lazy.

Amani was surprised that this boy she had just met who moments ago was teasing her was now opening up. Aladdin turned around and kept walking without looking back to see if Amani was following. Amani picked up her pace to walk right next to Aladdin. "What about your father?"

Aladdin didn't look at Amani as he replied. "My father left when I was only five years old." Amani gasped but then covered her mouth at the sensitive subject. "I'm sorry Aladdin." Aladdin shrugged. "I don't even remember him. All I know is that I will never leave my mother or someone that needs me." Suddenly the alleyway ended, and they rounded the corner to the marketplace.

Well here's the marketplace," Aladdin remarked. "I am sure you can find you way home from here princess." Aladdin smirked as he glanced at Amani, shaking off the serious conversation they were just having. "What if you came with me and talked to my parents?" Amani suggested. Aladdin recoiled. "Are you serious? Why would I do that? I got you to the marketplace and now I'm leaving." Aladdin headed back towards the alley but Amani step in his way. "Just listen to me Aladdin!" Amani pleaded. "If you tell them the reason why you have been stealing from marketplace carts, they could help those kids in the alley." Aladdin narrowed his eyes and tried to get around Amani. "What makes you think they would want to help street rats like me and those kids? What's to stop them from reporting me to the guards?"

My parents aren't like that." Amani tried to reason with Aladdin. "If you are honest with them they will listen to you. Please trust me!"

It took some time, but Amani finally convinced Aladdin to walk home with her and talk to her parents. Omar and Fabienne were so relieved to have their daughter back home safe and were very wary of the strange boy she brought back with her. But their hearts softened as they listened to how Aladdin was stealing bread to feed and clothe the hungry children living on the streets. After some consideration, Omar and Fabienne agreed to donate the leftover loaves of bread from the marketplace to Aladdin so he could distribute it to the kids on the streets. And Aladdin would serve as their deliverer.

Later that night after they finished their discussion. Omar, Fabienne, and Amani were bidding Aladdin goodbye. "It took a lot of guts to come to our house kid." Omar clapped his hand on Aladdin's shoulder, but then looked Aladdin dead in the eyes, "Now I don't want to hear about you ever stealing from a stall or cart again." Aladdin gulped and responded. "No sir, absolutely not.

Amani chuckled nervously and grabbed Aladdin by the shoulders and steered him outside their hut. "Don't worry Baba, I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." Omar smiled at his daughter and went back inside with Fabienne. Aladdin turned around and raised his eyebrows at Amani, "So, you're taking charge of me Princess?" Amani groaned and pushed Aladdin's "For the last time, don't call me princess! You've seen where I live and it's no castle." Aladdin smirked, "I know, I just like how your face gets all red when I say it." Aladdin laughed as Amani shoved him once again.

So, you can get home from here?" Amani asked. Aladdin casually shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah it's no problem. I know Agrabah like the back of my hand." Amani nodded and continued, "Well thanks for trusting me by coming here. I'm glad we were able to come up with a solution." Aladdin nodded and looked back at Amani's hut thoughtfully. "Yeah, your parents are pretty great." Amani smiled to herself. "Yes I'm so grateful for them." Then she turned the conversation back to Aladdin. "I bet your mother is great too. Maybe someday I could meet her."

Aladdin frowned and shook his head. "I doubt it. She works all the time and when she's not working, she's on her feet constantly at home. I'm afraid all of this activity will only make her sick." Amani put her hand gently on Aladdin's shoulder. "Maybe if you told her you're concerned about her she will slow down?" Aladdin shook his head." I don't know." Then he perked up and shook Amani's hand off. "Anyway, it's really late and I need to get home. She's probably freaked that I haven't showed up yet."

Amani nodded and fidgeted with her hands. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Aladdin smirked. "Yeah with this new partnership we will see each other every day." Amani groaned, "Oh Allah, how will I get through this?" Amani laughed at Aladdin annoyed look, "I'm just kidding. See you tomorrow partner." Amani held out her hand for Aladdin to shake it. Aladdin glanced down at Amani's hand and did something she was not expecting. He carefully grasped her hand and kissed the top of it delicately.

"Amani quickly brought her hand by her chest and her heartbeat like a hummingbird. No boy had ever kissed her hand like that. "See you tomorrow Princess." Aladdin winked and then dashed off home.

**Please read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***6 years later***

After that fateful day when Amani and Aladdin met a strong friendship began to blossom between the pair. Although Aladdin's flirtatious attitude would sometimes catch her off guard, Amani dismissed it as just another quirk of his personality. With the help of Aladdin to make more bread, The Rashid baking stall was getting even more attention. Aladdin also never failed to distribute the leftover loaves of bread to the poor children living on the streets.

Furthermore, when Amani turned thirteen, Omar and Fabienne Rashid revealed to Amani that she was not biologically their daughter. They informed her that she had been dropped off at their hut by her parents when she was two years old and left her only a letter and a jade bracelet. Amani was upset at first, but then accepted the fact that she had been left by her "real" parents. She also grew to love her adopted parents even more since they took her in even though she was not really their daughter. But her heart longed to know the truth of her birth mother and father and she now wore the jade bracelet that they left for her every day.

But times were not always easy. Aladdin's mother passed away three years ago when he was only sixteen years old. After her death he inherited their hut and a few saving that she had, but that money was quickly dwindling as Aladdin didn't get payed very much for helping the Rashid family business. Omar payed Aladdin as much as he could for helping, but it never seemed to be enough.

On this specific day Amani, Aladdin and Omar had worked hard all-day selling loaves of bread to their regular customers as well as a few foreigners who were visiting Agrabah because the carnival from Bahrain was due to arrive tomorrow. The caravans brought with them acrobats, fortune tellers, exotic merchant sellers, and Amani's personal favorite: storytellers.

Amani just finished selling a few loaves of bread to an older lady when Aladdin bumped into her. "Nice sell princess. We'll make a regular out of that old geezer yet." Amani huffed and adjusted her cream kaffiyeh around her head that went slightly askew form Aladdin bumping her. "Show more respect for your elders Aladdin. And stop bumping me, you're messing up my head wrap." Aladdin smirked at Amani and gave her a mock bow. "My apologies your majesty. I did not mean to fluster her royal highness."

Amani gave Aladdin a shove and giggled, then Omar stepped in between the pair. "Do I have to separate you two." Omar teased as he brought down their last tray of flour loaves. Amani put her arms down and held them behind her back "No Baba, sorry." Omar smiled and pinched her cheek like she was a little kid again, even though she was now eighteen and was only about half a foot shorter than her father. "Now then," Omar continued. "Since we're done for the day you kids can go ahead and take these last loaves to your friends." Omar sighed as he looked down at the remaining loaves. "I am afraid there is not much left since we were busier than usually with the surplus of outsiders."

Amani put a reassuring hand on her father's shoulder. "They will understand Baba. We do the best we can to help them." Omar's eyes darkened as he looked down at the loaves. "And yet I fear that it is never enough. What kind of society doesn't care for its children, it's livelihood?" Amani held her father's hand and looked him in the eye. "We must have faith in Allah and pray that He will send help. Until then we must do our part to help our friends and neighbors.

Omar smiled and cupped Amani's cheek. "By Allah, how did I end up with such a smart and kind daughter." Amani grinned. "You and Mama made me this way." Aladdin interrupted as he started bagging the bread in his cloth rucksack. "I'm sorry to interrupt Omar but we must be going if we want to get to the alleyway in time for the kids to still be there."

Omar sighed and put his arms down. "You're right Aladdin. I'm just a sentimental old fool as your Mother would say." Omar joked and started packing up their cart to return home. "Oh, and Omar." Aladdin continued. "If it's alright with you I would like to have Amani over for dinner at my place tonight. I'll make sure she gets home alright." Omar waved his hand at Aladdin. "Say no more Al. But I trust that you get her home before the sun goes down." Then Omar had the gull to wink at Amani while Aladdin's back was turned.

"Amani scoffed at her father. "Baba stop teasing, we're just friends. He has had me over for dinner many times." Omar smiled and glanced over at Aladdin, whose back was turned away from them as he finished packing. "He's always smiling when you're around. And don't think I haven't noticed how you tease each other." Amani crossed her arms. "He's like that with every girl. Being charismatic is just a part of who Aladdin is." Omar chucked and shook his head. "Young lads who are 'just friends' don't look at girls the way he looks at you." Amani's heart stopped at her father's words, but she shook it off as Aladdin came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. "I'll have her home before the sun sets and not a moment later." Aladdin saluted Omar.  
Omar chuckled and got back to his cleaning. "Have fun you too." Amani and Aladdin headed towards the alleyway where the kids were waiting for them.

* * *

***Later that evening in the alley***

Aladdin and Amani finished handing out the loaves of bread and were now socializing with the kids. However, Amani's head was elsewhere as she remembered her father's words. _Does Aladdin really think of me as more than just a friend. Sure, he's nice to me and we get along great, but there's no way we would end up together._ Amani turned her eyes to Aladdin, who was showing the kids a trick where he pretended to pull a tiny rock from inside their ear. The youngsters loved it and were crowding around him, begging that he would do it to them.  
Amani smiled; Aladdin was always a guy for pizzazz. And all the kids loved him. _Did I love him as more than a friend?_ Amani thought to herself. Sure, Aladdin was attractive, hard-working, and easy to talk to. He may have his sly moments and can be quite the trickster, but he cares a lot.

"Amani, why are you staring at Aladdin?"

Amani looked down to find one of her favorite kids Samara at her feet. Samara was an eight-year old girl who had fallen on hard times when her father left her family at a young age and her mother started drinking to deal with the pain. Even though she still had a home, her mother did not properly care for her. Amani looked down at Samara's big, chocolate brown eyes and smiled. "I'm sorry Samara. It seems I'm a bit distracted today." Amani leaned down until she was at eye-level with Samara. "How are you doing today my friend?"

Samara shrugged her petite shoulders. "I'm OK I guess. Mama got out of bed today and bought some food today. I got to eat the leftovers." Amani nodded, even though her heart hurt for this girl and her negligent mother. "That is good at least. What kind of food did she get?" Samara wrinkled her nose. "She got us lentils mostly. I don't really like lentils. But she also got a chicken. I like chicken." Amani laughed. "Chicken is one of my favorites too."

Samara perked up and grabbed Amani's arms excitedly. "But what I'm really excited about is the carnival that will start tomorrow!" Amani laughed. "I am also excited for the carnival. I can't wait to listen to the storytellers." Samara sighed and looked up with dreamy eyes. "I like watching the dancers. They move so gracefully. Like they're made of desert wind."

"I bet you could dance like them one day." Amani mused as she poked Samara in the nose. "Samara suddenly twirled around in a circle but quickly lost her balance and sat down on the fall. "I think I need more practice." Amani giggled and sat down by Samara, "That's right. Practice makes perfect." Samara crawled over to Amani's lap and pleaded with her. "Can you please tell me a story? You're so good at it." Amani sighed; she could never say no to Samara's requests. And a few of the other children started to gather around her at the prospect of a story. "Oh, all right. How about the story of the Fisherman and the Jinni?" The younger children started cheering because it was one of their favorites, but Amani quieted them down with a shush of her lips. "Now if I'm going to tell this story you guys need to stay quiet and listen." The kids immediately obeyed and listened with rapture as Amani began.

***The same day in the palace***

"Prince Javanshir stood near his father, the sultan, and wished that he could be anywhere else but here. The cream and gold pillars were freshly adorned with fine tapestries imported from some foreign land and the marble floors gleamed to the point where he could see his own reflection.

Prince Javanshir had just turned twenty years old and for the last few months his father and the advisers of the royal court have been arranging potential female suitors for the prince. As the only child of the Sultan, Javanshir was expected to marry a princess from a suitable province or kingdom. However, so far he had no such luck in finding someone that he felt fit the role of Queen of Agrabah.

The problem wasn't that the prospective ladies found Prince Javanshir unattractive. In fact, he was rather handsome. He had silky black hair that touched went a little past his shoulders as well as smoldering dark brown eyes that we fixed on a face with a strong jawline. He also had a strong physique due to his training sessions with the royal guard. The problem was that he was looking for a girl that looked past his title and looks and so far, none of the princesses that visited Agrabah could connect with the Prince on a more intimate and intellectual level.

Today he felt a big weight on his shoulders as his father had made it very clear that he wished for his son to marry this princess from the neighboring kingdom of Pergamum. Pergamum was a massive city that was known for its wealth in textiles. They also had a strong military force that would be beneficial to the Kingdom in protecting its borders from hostile assailants. Moreover, the city of Agrabah had fallen on hard times. The economic wealth of the city had been declining and there was more criminal activity. The royal advisers were trying to come up with solutions to Agrabah's problems and the Sultan felt that a strong and fruitful marriage would help bolster their struggling kingdom.

"Do stand up straight Javan." The sultan piped up and nudged Javanshir in the stomach. "You need to make a good impression on the sultan of Pergamum. I have also heard that Princess Karima is known throughout the kingdom as one of the most beautiful ladies in the land." Prince Javanshir sighed. "Yes father, but what else is she know for?"

"Well…I'm sure she has other great qualities as well." The Sultan smiled and patted Javanshir on the side. "I guess you will have to figure that out yourself while you get to know her." Before Javanshir could speak up, Jafar entered the throne room followed by two of his personal guards. The Sultan clapped his hands together and exclaimed. "Ah Jafar my most trusted adviser. What a glorious day to meet the fair royals of Pergamum." Jafar bowed to his sultan and his Prince as he replied. "Quite right you are my lord. Let us hope that this match will be a fruitful one."

Prince Javanshir narrowed his eyes at Jafar's chiding remark. The Prince had never been a big fan of Jafar. He found him to sometimes be unnecessarily crude in how he regarded people whom he thought to be below himself. However, Javanshir also acknowledged that Jafar was a great adviser and was a very logical man. Jafar was about a foot taller than the Prince and had a lanky figure. Jafar was about thirty-five years old and had dark sunken in eyes and a black inky beard. In his right hand he carried a golden snake staff that had bright, ruby eyes.

Jafar stood on the other side of the Sultan and watched as the two guards that accompanied him stepped forward and yelled. "Announcing the Sultan of Pergamum and Princess Karima" The guards opened the double doors to the throne room and in swarmed a group of dancers, servants carrying chests, and finally the Sultan and Princess.

The Sultan was a bigger man with a large white mustache and beard, and he was fashioned in a white and green outfit and turban that had a variety of feathers on top. Princess Karima was indeed beautiful with long black hair that was braided off to the side and she was wearing a lavish satin pink, two-piece gown that had very intricate patterns of blue and purple. She smiled coyly at Prince Javanshir and he gulped at the sight of her./p

The foreign sultan and princess bowed before the sultan as the guards gave the formal introductions of Prince Javanshir and his father. The Sultan of Agrabah spoke up first. "Sultan of Pergamum, we welcome you to our kingdom and hope that you have a pleasant stay." The foreign Sultan bowed his head. "Thank you, your majesty. We appreciate the welcome into your kingdom. It may not be as grand as Pergamum, but it is still a quaint city." Prince Javanshir was taken back by the subtle insult, but his father did not seem bothered by it.

"May I introduce my daughter, the crowning jewel of Pergamum. Princess Karima." The Sultan indicated towards his daughter and Karima flashed Javanshir one of her dazzling smiles. Prince Javanshir gave her outstretched hand a chaste kiss. "An honor to meet you Princess. I have heard tale of your beauty and the stories do not do you justice." Karima blushed. "You are too kind Prince Javanshir."

The Sultan from Pergamum suddenly clapped his hands and the servants standing against the walls of the throne room move forwards and present chests of gold, colorful jewels, and elaborate textiles. "We present to you gifts from Pergamum. And my daughter would like to personally present a gift for Prince Javanshir." Princess Karima clapped her hands as well and two of her lady maids came forward and handed her a gaudy ghita, an overlay to be worn over his shirt.

For you my Prince." Princess Karima cooed as she presented the ghita to him. Prince Javanshir paused, because that ghita had to be the most ridiculous draping he had ever seen. There were pictures of tigers, elephants, and buffalo fighting with each other and bright colors of orange, red, green, purple, and yellow. "This ghita resembles courage and bravery as the wild animals fight in the wilderness." Princess Karima explained.

"It's magnificent." Prince Javanshir recovered. "But forgive me for not putting it on right away. This desert sun is too hot right now for a ghita covering." Princess Karima nodded. "Perhaps you may wear it one night when we have dinner together."

Prince Javanshir smiled weakly and his father suddenly stood up and beckoned to the Sultan. "We thank you for all of your gifts Nadir. Now let us make our way to one of the lounges while Prince Javanshir and Princess Karima get more acquainted." The Sultan winked at Javanshir and his stomach dropped as he led Princess Karima away to the courtyard.

* * *

"Whew it is certainly hotter here in Agrabah than it is in Pergamum." Princess Karima complained as she waved a paper fan in her face. So far Prince Javanshir and Princess Karima had been talking for about two hours, but all she seemed to do was brag about herself and compare how different Pergamum was from Agrabah. Prince Javanshir chucked. "I can imagine the different climate is something to get used to. What is it like in Pergamum?"

"Well let me tell you.." Prince Javanshir's mind wondered as Prince Karima continued to talk. He did not mean to be rude, but all the Princess talked about was herself and it was getting very tiring. He was getting very tired of self-involved Princesses coming to be courted by him, and then only caring about his kingdom, his money and reputation. He had hoped that his future wife would at least care about his interests and wants. But as more Princesses visited from other Kingdoms, his hope for a true connection was fading with every visit.

"Prince Javanshir, are you listening?"

"Prince Javanshir focused on the princess to find her looking at him with annoyance. Not wanting to participate in the charade any further, Javanshir stood up quickly and bowed to Karima. "Forgive me your highness. There are some matters that I just remembered I need to tend to. I shall see you tonight at dinner."

Prince Karima only nodded while extending her hand out to the prince while giving him a coy smile, as if she was the most precious jewel in the land. Javanshir paused before finally grabbing her hand and lightly kissing it once again before stepping away.

Once Javanshir was inside his room he groaned out loud and sat down on his bed while pushing his fists into the soft material. "Why must I be forced to court a woman I feel no connection to?" Javanshir laid back down on his bed, feeling completely hopeless. "How am I expected to rule a kingdom successfully with a woman I do not love?" Javanshir groaned and stood up to look out his balcony and could see the city of Agrabah from a distance. Even though he was to assume the throne after his Father, he had rarely been outside of the palace. Which he thought he was ridiculous as well. How am I to rule over a people I barely know?

Suddenly Javanshir got a brilliant idea. "If I could just sneak away for a day and go into the city as a normal citizen, maybe I could clear my head while also getting some ideas on how to turn around our economic decline." Javanshir suddenly felt re energized as his plan began to form in his head. There was so much to get done before dinner with the princess.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I would like to thank _AnnaleaseTurner, grapejuice101, and AudreaLynnette _for reviewing Chapter 4. Your reviews keep me inspired to write even more :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Those kids sure like you Aladdin." Amani smiled at her friend as they walked side by side back to Aladdin's place. The Sun was starting to get lower and lower in the east, so they decided to leave their friends in the alleyway and head out to get dinner.

Aladdin smiled and looked down at the path as they walked. "Yeah, they're great kids. They love listening to your stories." Amani shrugged. "They're not my stories. I just retell them from the books and people I've heard them from."

"Well you do a great job of it." Aladdin continued. "They hang on to your every word." Amani shrugged. "I'm alright I guess." Aladdin stopped walking and smirked at Amani. "Had anyone ever told you that you suck at taking a compliment?"

Amani combated, "Have you ever heard of being humble, showoff?" Aladdin gasped and mockingly placed a hand over his head. "Ouch, that hurt me right in my tender heart princess." Amani laughed and shoved Aladdin in the shoulder.

"Ok ok." Amani sighed and looked at Aladdin sincerely, "Thank you for the compliment." Aladdin smiled and looked him in the eyes. "See? Now was that so hard?"

Amani and Aladdin continued their walk, but Amani paused after a few paces. "Aladdin, where are we going? This isn't the way to your hut."

"How observant of you." Aladdin chucked as he kept moving. Amani stopped and crossed her arms. "Aladdin we shouldn't be sidetracking. Baba will have your head if you don't have me home by sunset."

"Come on," Aladdin grabbed Amani's arms to uncross them and he started guiding her forward. "Where is your sense of adventure? Besides, don't you trust me?" Amani scoffed and pulled away. "Hardly, your trustworthiness is spotty at best."

Amani was joking with Aladdin but in his eyes, she could see a glimmer of hurt at her words. Sometimes it was hard to tell whether her friend was joking or being serious. Especially with the tough-guy, trickster persona that he liked to show everyone. "Hey, I'm only kidding." Amani said sincerely as she grabbed Aladdin's hand. "Lead the way." The look of pain Aladdin wore earlier was gone as he smiled and started striding off towards their destination.

"Trust me Amani, you're going to love it." Aladdin seemed almost giddy as he led Amani through the alleyways. His words stood out in Amani's head. _Aladdin hardly ever calls me by my real name. He always uses that blasted 'princess' nickname from our childhood. What is going on in that boy's head?_

Aladdin suddenly stopped in front of a broken-down tower with lots of ledges and overhangs. The place looked like it hadn't been lived in or used for at least ten years. Moreover, the place was huge! It had to be the second tallest building in Agrabah, with the first tallest going to the palace.

"And now we climb." Aladdin spoke with confidence.

"You've got to be joking." Amani said deadpan. "This is a death trap Aladdin! One slip and our bones will be crushed."

"Hey hey." Aladdin put his arms up in front of Amani and smirked at her. "Remember? This is an adventure. You can't have fun without a bit of danger." Aladdin turned around and started gripping onto a side of a shorter building. "I have fun reading my books inside of my safe hut." Amani grumbled under her breath as she watches Aladdin climb the building with ease.

Aladdin got on the roof and turned around to look at Amani. "In all seriousness, I have been here before. I promise you it is safe." Amani just looked up at the crippling tower and her stomach lurched. "I don't know…"

"Amani." Amani looked up and saw Aladdin staring intently at her with his arm outstretched. "Come on, I'll guide you the whole way. Do you trust me?"

Amani raised her hand towards Aladdin's. That was now twice in one day that Aladdin has used her first name. And she had to admit she liked how her name sounded coming from his lips. And never had she seen him look at her in such a sincere way. She had to admit that he did make her feel safe. What this what Baba was talking about? Was this love?

"Yes" Amani responded as she grabbed Aladdin's hand

Together Amani and Aladdin both climbed the neighboring huts and ledges until they were almost to the very top of the tower. The very top had a brick structure with an opening that led to a flight of stairs that led to the outlook area.

Aladdin had guided Amani all the way up and held her hand most of the way. She's had her hand held before by her parents and even Aladdin, but this felt very different. For once she noticed how small her hand was compared to his. His hands were longer and stronger. Working at the bakery had made them rough and callused, but she liked the sensation of his palm against hers.

"Oh, watch your head there." Aladdin warned as he ducked against a wooden rafter that was hanging low. Amani was barely able to duck out of the way before getting knocked in the head. _Amani! Get it together. Focus on what you are doing_! Amani thought to herself as Aladdin led her all the way upstairs.

"Well, here we are." Aladdin stated as he let go of Amani's hand.

"Oh wow." Amani gasped as she looked all around. This tower had seen better days. The bricks on the sides of the building were starting to crumble away and some areas along the walls had big gaping holes which were covered up with worn tapestries that Aladdin must have put up earlier. There were a few old rugs covering the floors as well as a few colorful pillows. The only light coming in was through a few smaller cracks in the sides that Aladdin did not cover up.

"So, what do you think?" Aladdin held his hands behind his back as he waited for Amani's answer. Amani paused before answering. "It's strangely beautiful." Then she teased. "Though it is a little hard to see."

Aladdin smirked and then moved to the wall with the tapestry covering a massive gape in the side. "Well it's not much." Aladdin pulled down the tapestry with a flick of his wrist. "But it's got a great view."

As the curtain was pulled back the whole city of Agrabah was lit up by the late evening light. And there was a perfect view of the palace way off in the distance. Amani stepped forward and sat down on the ledge as she looked out. "Aladdin this is Amazing! You can see everything from here!" Amani narrowed her eyes as she surveyed the area. "There's the marketplace!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the middle of town that had tents and carts set up.

"Dinner for two?" Aladdin asked as he procured a basket from behind one of the pillows on the ground. Inside the basket was an arrangement of dates, cheese, and a loaf of bread. "I made the bread myself. Unfortunately, I did not have time to cook any fish."

"Wow Aladdin. Looks like we'll make a baker out of you yet." Amani smiled as she grabbed a piece of cheese and bread. "This is wonderful Aladdin, and so thoughtful."

"Hey." Aladdin shrugged. "It's the least I can do for my dear friend. If there's one thing my mother taught me it's how to serve others." Amani went quiet at the mention of Aladdin's mother and she quietly chewed on a date. "Today is the anniversary of her death, right?"

Aladdin's face dropped and he nodded his head. "Yes, it's been three years." Aladdin stepped up to the ledge and sat down next to Amani. "It's funny. I almost forgot."

Amani looked over at her friend and, for the first time, she noticed how tired and stressed Aladdin looked. It couldn't be easy to take on the responsibility of taking over as caregiver of your home when you were only sixteen years old. "Aladdin. How have you been doing?"

Aladdin shrugged and leaned back on his arms. "Ok, I guess."

"Really Aladdin? You can be honest with me."

Aladdin shifted his weight and crossed his arms over his knees as he stared out at Agrabah. "I don't know. I mean it hasn't been easy taking care of myself and that hut without my mother."

Aladdin glanced over at Amani and she stayed quiet and gave Aladdin a look to let him know that she was listening and wanted him to continue.

Aladdin sighed. "Also, Muhammad the landlord has been on my back recently because I've been late on some of the property payments."

"What?" Amani was hearing this for the first time. "I thought that everything was taken care of with the money your mom left for you?"

"That money only covered some of the cost." Aladdin turned away from Amani and looked down at the streets of Agrabah. "And it has been hard to come up with the funds to keep our home."

Amani didn't know what to say as she looked at her dear friend. This was one of those moments where all she could do was listen and offer her friend some comfort. Amani scooted closer to Aladdin and rubbed his back as he continued.

"I'm just so tired of working hard and getting nowhere in life." Aladdin sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I mean, when am I going to catch a break?" Amani was shocked at Aladdin's words. She knew that Aladdin was dealing with a lot of hardship with his mother's death and living by himself, but she didn't realize how bad it had become.

"Aladdin." Amani started off softly, "I didn't realize you were feeling so hopeless." Aladdin turned his head and looked Amani in the eyes. "I'm sorry. This night was supposed to be fun. And not about me droning on about my problems."

"Don't sell yourself short Aladdin." Amani spoke with annoyance. "In fact, I wish that you would share how you were feeling more often."

"Well, that's actually one reason that I wanted to have you come here with me tonight." Aladdin looked sincerely into Amani's eyes. Amani's heart started to race for an unknown reason.

"Amani, we have been friends for a long time. Honestly you're one of the only friends I feel that I can really depend on. But at some point my feeling for you have turned into.." Aladdin's eyes wandered as he seemed to be trying to find the right words, "something more."

"What do you mean by that?" Amani asked.

"I care about you Amani. A lot. As more than just a friend. And I would want to see if we could be in a relationship together." Aladdin looked hopefully into Amani's eyes and put his hand on top of hers. Amani looked down at his hand as a million thoughts entered her head. _Could she see herself in a relationship with Aladdin down the road? He was the only guy who ever cared for her and he did make her feel good about himself. Could she even see herself having HIS KIDS?_

"Amani, are you ok?"

Amani looked up and realized that Aladdin has been sitting there patiently waiting for her to respond. "Aladdin I care about you a lot too." Aladdin smiled and squeezed her hand. "But." Amani continued. "I've only ever thought of you as a friend and it's a little overwhelming." Aladdin frowned and looked hurt as he took his hand off of Amani's. "Oh I see."

Amani knew she had hurt Aladdin's feelings and she was trying to form an explanation but Aladdin looked out at Agrabah and said. "We should probably go. The sun is starting to go down." Aladdin started packing up the food he brought while Amani stood and shifted her weight awkwardly on each leg.

"I'm sorry Aladdin. what I meant to say is I've never thought of you as a friend, but I wouldn't mind exploring our relationship further." Aladdin turned around quickly and seemed taken back. He tried to hid a big grin on his face as Amani continued. "Would you escort me through the carnival tomorrow?"

Aladdin smirked and stepped towards Amani. "Now that I can do." Amani sighed in relief. Her friend was happy and she believed that she was happy too. Besides she didn't lie to Aladdin. She wouldn't mind exploring her relationship with Aladdin to see if they were compatible. She just hoped she didn't lose her dear friend in the process if she found her feelings for him did not match his feelings for her.

* * *

Please Read and REVIEW!


End file.
